


a lazy day is never wasted

by theclaravoyant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/pseuds/theclaravoyant
Summary: "Time that you enjoyed wasting, was not wasted." - Marthe Troy-Curtin.Jemma takes advantage of a quiet morning to watch Daisy work out. Daisy notices, and the two of them decide to take advantage of their time together.





	a lazy day is never wasted

**Author's Note:**

> for a fairly specific prompt by an Anon who called themselves "Skimmons"... Enjoy!
> 
> I am taking prompts here or on tumblr (@theclaravoyant) but be mindful I may take a while to fill them.

Heavy breathing. 

Skin, with a light sheen of sweat, glistening in the changing light. 

Music pounding in her ears. 

Driving ever forward as she danced before the punching bag, Daisy was absorbed in her own world, swinging her fists in time to the beat and the sound of her own breathing. Unbeknownst to her, though, she had a visitor – a visitor who, with hungry eyes, watched every bulge and stretch of her biceps, and every ripple of her shoulders. It was Jemma, taking advantage of a quiet early morning to watch Daisy work. She rolled her bottom lip between her fingers, lost in thinking – enjoying – imagining. How magnificent it was, she thought to herself, and hummed deeply with pleasure. 

Daisy, of course, was a trained professional. At even the slightest of sounds, her alertness shifted. But she recognised that sound, and grinned, and pulled out one of her earphone buds as she turned toward it. Her grin only widened as she watched the blush creep up Jemma’s cheeks; caught red-handed, and with her mind in the gutter. 

“Like what you see?” Daisy teased, because she knew that the answer was _yes._ She plucked the other bud from her ear and sidled over to Jemma, twirling the cord with a suave air until Jemma was close enough to touch… close enough to breathe, and sidling in closer, with a smile just as teasing as Daisy’s had been. 

“Just killing time,” Jemma murmured, trying and failing not to let her lips quirk upward at her own transparent attempt to be casual. 

“Mm-hm.” Daisy sounded thoroughly unconvinced, but still, she smiled fondly down at Jemma. It had indeed been an unusually quiet morning, and Daisy was just as tempted to take advantage of it as she was. As Jemma’s curious fingers wandered up and down her arms, admiring their shape and strength, Daisy got an idea of just how to do that. 

“Hang on tight!” she invited, and scooped Jemma into her arms. Jemma responded instantly and eagerly, all too glad to grasp Daisy’s shoulders for balance, and to wrap her legs around Daisy’s waist, pressing their hips flush against each other as Daisy lifted her. Jemma beamed; feeling weightless; feeling like laughing as Daisy, keen to show off, spun her around. 

Daisy stared up at Jemma in wonder, drinking in her blissful expression until she bumped the table and was forced to a standstill. Then she watched as Jemma’s attention fell away from the joy of spinning, and back to Daisy herself, and as her expression melted, like so much chocolate, from ecstatic glee into something warm and desirous. Now, her smile was like a lick of the lips. It sent a shiver down Daisy’s spine. 

Daisy could’ve held Jemma up forever, she would have argued, if not for that shiver. As it was, they kissed instead, and Daisy let Jemma slip to the ground. It was she who lifted Daisy this time; not with her own strength – _yet,_ she insisted, she was working on it – but by pressing forward, getting between Daisy’s legs, and encouraging Daisy to sit up on the table. Daisy felt a thrill run through her as she did so, and felt Jemma get as close as she could. Jemma almost had to stand on her toes to keep their lips in contact, but it was worth it. She braced herself on Daisy’s open thighs, and that only made Daisy hungrier. She moaned a little against Jemma’s lips, her heart pounding, body singing with desire, but Jemma only smiled, and kissed and kissed, as her hands explored.

First, she ran them briefly over Daisy’s thighs. There was still material in the way – that would have to go – but for now she continued on above the waistband, and felt her way over Daisy’s stomach and around her back, admiring the way her abdominals clenched and released as her body twisted to keep their lips in contact. Her back snaked – showing off some more? Jemma smiled – and Jemma’s hands slid upward until they met the clasp of her bra. A sport bra. Not easy to undo or pull off in these situations. Daisy’s breath hitched, wondering what to expect, but Jemma did not attempt the clasp. Instead, she dug her hands into the material of Daisy’s tank top, and twisted and pulled until she’d exposed a stretch of bare flesh around Daisy’s waist. 

Daisy shivered.

Jemma pulled back from the kissing, and for a moment the two of them breathed in the heavy air. Daisy’s eyes were a little glazed with desire and she had herself propped up on her arms, her body flushed from Jemma’s attention. At the sight of her like that, strong and shining and disheveled, Jemma felt herself go a little weak at the knees. The flush of desire was more tremulous than usual: less like an electric shock and more like a warm drink on a cold day. But it was desire nonetheless, and her body yearned for Daisy’s. She balled Daisy’s top up in one hand, holding the curtain of material out of the way, and bent down to kiss the exposed flesh of Daisy’s stomach. 

Daisy hummed in pleasure and let her head loll backward, relishing the sensation as Jemma’s lips and tongue moved slowly over her skin. She felt flushed and warm, putty under Jemma’s touch, barely remembering to keep her elbows locked as her mind settled into a state of bliss. She sighed, and Jemma sighed back, against her skin, and she imagined that they were lying in a big, soft, feather bed, with all the time and comfort in the world. 

Jemma smiled as Daisy sighed, but she continued at her slow and steady pace. The taste of that light sheen of sweat made her hum with appreciation – Daisy always had been a hard worker – as she eased her way downward, until she reached Daisy’s waistband. Fortunately, today she had chosen athletic pants with a band and ties, and not tights as she wore sometimes. These were much more open to the interruption of a lover’s touch, and much less resistant to the fumbling hands and hips that insisted they get out of the way.

“Must have seen me coming,” Jemma jested, with a sparkle of mischief in her eye as she let Daisy’s pants drop to the floor. Now, only an unassuming pair of black, grocery-store-issue panties stood between her and her goal – and even them, not for very long. 

Daisy didn’t bother to respond, as the only thing she could _see coming_ was herself. Jemma’s face dropped out of sight again and Daisy felt a thrill of anticipation. She leaned back against her hands, letting her head fall back and a moan escape her lips. When Jemma’s tongue teased her clit for the first time, her elbows buckled and landed hard against the flat of the table, but Jemma’s focus was not deterred. The shock was only a momentary distraction. Leaning on her elbows now, it was a better angle anyway. Daisy closed her eyes and tuned into the feeling of Jemma’s hands on her skin; a little cold, but eager, grasping and directing her legs wherever necessary to get the best leverage. Daisy’s knees twitched, eager to encourage Jemma’s attention back to right to where Daisy wanted her instead of gently teasing the areas around, but when Jemma sucked a little at the inside of her thigh, she had Daisy jelly-legged again in an instant; open and pliant and waiting for her.

This time, Jemma did not keep her waiting long.

The first real stroke of her tongue was long and deep; a powerful call to attention to Daisy’s nerves, after all the lighter, teasing touches had left her wanting. Then, there she was again, and Daisy hummed and sighed with satisfaction. Jemma’s hands guided her knees, limp though they were, further and further from their instinct to close; drawing them wider and wider until Daisy was open to her, and she worked her tongue a lot more like kissing. French kissing. _Very_ French kissing. 

“Magic,” Daisy whispered in awe, and while still working her tongue, Jemma ran light fingers over the back of Daisy’s leg, from her ankle up to her knee. Sparks twinkled through her skin at Jemma’s touch, and danced with the slow, heady atmosphere and Jemma’s lovemaking lips. It was a rush like diving into a pool, or knocking back a good drink at just the right time. It was quick and flashy and deep and all-consuming at the same time. Daisy moaned, and felt her body try to help Jemma, try to reach Jemma, as her orgasm swept through her. 

She dove, and was sailing through the cool water of desire. 

She drank, and was feeling the warm rush of something sweet down her throat after a long and snowy mission. 

She was stepping into a hot-tub.  
Falling into Jemma’s arms after a rush of danger.  
Curled up with her on a big, soft bed in front of a fireplace, making love. 

When she came back to herself, Daisy found she was lying flat on the hard table. Not a soft bed at all, though her body was still quite content to stay there for a time. She was breathing heavily, and judging by Jemma’s smile, this was her victory.  
  
“Wow,” Daisy breathed, with her head still spinning, and Jemma puffed out her chest a little. It was a rare occasion that the illustrious Daisy Johnson came so undone, after all, and many of said occasions had been at her hand. Needless to say, she let out a little squeak of indignation when Daisy followed this up with: 

“Wow. I need a shower.” 

Daisy sat up, scanning the ground for her clothes, and grinned when she saw Jemma’s pout. Skipping her underwear – they were pointless for now anyway - Daisy jumped into her pants and tossed a towel in Jemma’s direction. At this, Jemma smiled a mischievous smile. 

“You coming?” 

Daisy never left her hanging for long.


End file.
